


Certaines histoires sont vouées à l'échec

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Hate Sex, Hero Worship, Hogwarts students - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mimi Geignarde, Not a Love Story, Parody Sue, Peeping, Quidditch, i hope it won't been seen as bashing, incompatibility
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur des affaires ratées entre différents élèves de Hogwarts.<br/>1ère vignette : Comment une histoire d'amour n'était pas possible entre Hermione et Ginny. 2ème : ...ni entre Ginny et Cho, d'ailleurs. 3ème : Vous croyez vraiment que Ginny pourrait séduire Snape ? 4ème : Où Harry est un boulet et Ginny doit prendre la responsabilité à sa place. 5ème : Draco et Astoria, un mariage à l'ancienne. 6ème : Luna et Hermione n'ont pas été amies dès le début. 7 et 8èmes : Moaning Myrtle, dans les toilettes des filles. 9ème : Marcus/Oliver, De mauvaises raisons. 10ème : équipe Gryffindor, Comment ça "que" du quidditch ? 11ème : Harry/Oliver, Adrénaline. 12ème : une Mary Sue parmi nous !! 13ème : Cho, Marietta, Hermione, Pas une vraie amitié. 14ème : des élèves muggleborn, Discrimination. 15ème : Albus et Scorpius, La maison des ratés. 16ème : Draco et Theodore, Estime. 17ème : Padma et Parvati, Différences. 18ème : Angelina, Tenter sa chance.<br/>19ème : Oliver/Percy, Un balai dans... <br/>20ème : Ron et Hermione, Travail et récré. <br/>21ème : Ron, Hermione, Viktor, Déception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermione & Ginny - échec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elles ne sauront pas si elles n'essaient pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Titre :** Certaines histoires sont vouées à l'échec  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley  
>  **Genre :** rupture  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Comment ça n'était pas possible que ça marche entre elles. » pour Marijuane29 (Avent '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

C'était une parenthèse dans le temps agréable ; Hermione n'osera pas dire « une expérience intéressante », parce qu'elle trouve cette formulation dégradante, même si, techniquement… c'était cela.  
Ginny était venue la trouver parce qu'elle était fatiguée des garçons, mais elle n'aime pas vraiment les filles. Hermione a l'esprit ouvert aux possibilités différentes et n'était pas hostile à l'idée. Ça lui a même plu, dans une certaine mesure.  
Mais au final, l'une et l'autre préféraient quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je croyais que j'étais au-delà de ça, » fait Ginny, l'air misérable. C'est elle qui demande à tout arrêter et c'est elle qui en pleure presque. Hermione la réconforte de son mieux. Rien n'a changé dans la façon dont elle l'étreint, si ce n'est l'intention qu'elle lui donne. Les caresses redeviennent celles d'une grande sœur qui apaise les chagrins, non plus celles d'une amie "particulière".

Tout le monde fait des erreurs, après tout, même Hermione Granger. Même si à regret, elle laisse partir Ginny, convaincue qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire ensemble en premier lieu. Sur le moment, une histoire qui se termine, ça fait mal, ça fait toujours mal. Mais elles finiront bien par être certaines que tout était pour le mieux ainsi...


	2. Ginny & Cho - rivales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre filles, ce qu'on comprend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des trucs de filles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ginny Weasley (/Harry Potter/) Cho Chang  
>  **Genre :** jalousie  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Ginny et Cho » pour Camille_Miko" > (anti-Valentin '08)  
>  **Continuité :** tome 5, je suppose  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 130

Qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait bien lui trouver, à cette pimbêche ? …D'accord, elle était jolie, Ginny devait bien accorder ça à Cho. Dans le genre poupée fragile ; en général ça plaît aux garçons. Elle n'était pas mauvaise joueuse, au Quidditch. Et elle devait être pas trop bête, pour être à Ravenclaw. C'était sans doute quelqu'un de très bien.

La preuve que c'était quelqu'un de fréquentable, enfin, Harry l'aimait. Ça n'expliquait pas _pourquoi_ , bien sûr. Mais il fallait bien l'admettre, à défaut de comprendre.

Et justement pour ça, elle, elle la détestait. Juste par jalousie.

C'était bien plus facile de lui en vouloir d'être populaire, que d'accepter qu'elle puisse aussi être jalouse de Harry pour être aimé d'elle.


	3. Ginny vs Snape - manigances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où une fillette teste ses armes de séductrice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Futiles manigances  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ginny Weasley - > Severus Snape, Hermione Granger  
>  **Genre :** où Lolita se prend une veste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Ginny et Snape » pour Elwan59 (anti-Valentin '08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 165

Quand elle a commencé à avoir du succès auprès des garçons, ses amies ont mis Ginny au défi de séduire n'importe qui. Le nom de Draco Malfoy a flotté un instant entre elles et elles ont ri.

« Ce petit péteux ne sait pas ce qu'est une fille, il ne s'intéresse qu'à son-ennemi-préféré Potter et il déteste ma famille.  
\- Ça ne sera que plus marrant que de le faire céder !  
\- Et pourquoi pas Snape tant que vous y êtes, alors ? »

Pari tenu. Las, aucun des efforts déployés par Ginny n'obtint de résultat dans le temps imparti. À croire qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarquée !

« Évidemment, intervint Hermione, acide, les entendant en discuter dans la Salle Commune. Même s'il a remarqué ses sottes manigances, c'est un professeur et il lui est interdit de céder aux avances d'une élève. Mais de toute façon, interdit ou pas, c'est aussi un homme adulte, et des fillettes à peine pubères, il s'en soucie probablement encore moins que de son premier chaudron. »


	4. Ginny x Harry - incapable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il fallait qu'elle fasse tout elle-même si elle voulait quelque chose !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Prendre les choses en main  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley  
>  **Genre :** décoinçage  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « comment Harry a perdu sa virginité » pour Gabriela_Gosden lors d'un mème de White Day (14 mars '08)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 7  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

La guerre gagnée, Harry n'avait plus aucune excuse pour éloigner Ginny de lui sous prétexte de danger. Rien ne s'opposait plus à ce qu'elle soit avec lui.

Harry était bien maladroit. C'était relativement facile de « sortir avec » Ginny quand ils étaient tous les deux à l'école. Mais maintenant qu'elle bouclait sa septième et dernière année alors que lui continuait sa voie après Hogwarts ? c'était autrement plus compliqué.  
Personne ne lui a jamais appris comment faire. Les souvenirs des feuilletons télévisés que suivait autrefois sa tante Petunia ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup non plus.  
Les débuts de leur vie ensemble était bien hésitants.

C'est Ginny qui a pris l'initiative, ses NEWTs acquis, de mettre Harry au pied du mur : maintenant qu'elle aussi était diplômée et prête à se lancer dans le monde :  
 _Vivons ensemble. Pour toujours. Oui, comme mari et femme._  
Et puisqu'il n'y voyait aucune objection… Autant commencer dès ce soir.


	5. Draco/Astoria - dans les formes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est ainsi qu'on faisait, dans sa famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Traditions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Draco Malfoy/sa femme  
>  **Genre :** arrangé  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « comment Draco a perdu sa virginité » pour Lust-chan lors d'un mème de White Day (14 mars '08)  
>  **Continuité :** post-series, non spoilant en soi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Draco est l'unique héritier de la famille Malfoy. Il n'a pas beaucoup le choix en matière de conjungo : perpétuer la lignée avant tout.

Il aime la fille qu'il a choisie comme épouse, à sa manière. Elle est de lignée pure, fortunée, et pas laide. D'attitude digne aussi, sans quoi il la mépriserait. Il n'en est pas encore au stade du respect et de l'affection profonde, mais cela viendra au fil des années.

Ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois lors de leur nuit de noces. C'est ce qui se fait, après tout. Leurs fiançailles étaient un contrat, leur mariage en est la concrétisation. Avant cela, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a rien fait avec personne d'autre. Ils n'y avaient aucun intérêt.

Plus tard, ils le feront par devoir, pour produire un héritier. Par habitude ensuite. Et si la chance est du côté de leur union, finalement, par plaisir aussi.


	6. Luna & Hermione - faux départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un début manqué...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Raté !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, The Chamber of Secrets  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Joanne K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « qu'arriverait-il si Luna ou Hermione se trouvait changée en animal »   
>  pour Flo/Nelja (mème des animaux, été '08)  
>  ~~...et je suis une flemmasse, j'utilise une transformation arrivée en vrai dans le canon, parce que bof, moi imaginer des trucs compliqués sur HP c'est pas mon truc~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Du temps passé à l'infirmerie suite à un accident de Polyjuice lors de sa deuxième année à Hogwarts, Hermione garde un très mauvais souvenir. La honte d'avoir raté sa potion – la faute à une erreur sur le dernier ingrédient – l'horreur face à l'apparence sous laquelle elle était coincée et les autres élèves qui riaient d'elle – deux ou trois fois, des élèves de passage s'étaient moqués.

De sa bulle de malheur, elle se rappelle vaguement une fille – une voix aiguë, mal posée – qui lui racontait des insanités. Sur un ton bizarrement gentil, beaucoup trop : elle la catalogua comme condescendante et l'air de se croire supérieure.

L'étrange visiteuse s'imaginait connaître la cause de son état et le remède possible – quelques semaines plus tard, remise, Hermione, par acquis de conscience, alla vérifier à la bibliothèque : des animaux, plantes ou sorts qu'elle lui avait cités, il n'y avait trace nulle part. Ce qui était à prévoir, puisque de toute façon, elle se trompait déjà du tout au tout sur le diagnostic.

Des années plus tard, Hermione, toujours partisane du bon sens et de la rationalité, hésite à demander à Luna, depuis devenue son amie, de lui répéter les noms étranges de cette nuit-là.


	7. Myrtle - Ça bouchonne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La malédiction des toilettes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Clogging_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** Moaning Myrtle  (Mimi Geignarde), des élèves anonymes  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Veemon... est occupé."  
> d'après Six_Crazy_Guys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Occupé !_  
Les jours où elle est vraiment mal lunée, Myrtle interdit l'accès à ses toilettes à toutes les filles.

Et que faire alors ? Aller se plaindre à un professeur, ça serait bien trop embarrassant ! Un homme, pas question de lui dire. Une femme, les élèves craignent bêtement qu'elle les regarde de haut et dise que de son temps, elle savait se faire obéir du fantôme.  
Quant à aller dans les toilettes des garçons à la place… l'idée les tente parfois, mais seulement si elles pouvaient être absolument certaines de n'y croiser personne. Du coup, elles n'osent jamais.


	8. Myrtle - Une bonne raison de gémir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adolescente pour l'éternité...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une bonne raison de gémir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Moaning Myrtle  (Mimi Geignarde), des filles  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K.Rowling, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « Harry Potter – Mimi Geignarde – une bonne raison de gémir »  
> sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français (LJ)  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _The Chamber of Secrets_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 340

Pour passer le temps, enfermée dans ces toilettes où elle est morte et qu’elle ne peut quitter que bien rarement, Myrtle épie les gens qui passent. Surtout des filles, évidement : ce sont les toilettes des filles… Seule, en bande de copines, parfois à deux.

La première fois qu’elle voit deux filles plus âgées qu’elle se cacher ensemble dans une seule cabine, et pas pour fumer en cachette : les sortilèges de détection de fumée sont très puissants, Myrtle tombe à la renverse et rate le plus beau du spectacle en restant coincée dans un tuyau. À partir de là cependant elle guette leur retour : après une demi-scolarité à être la tête de turc des filles de sa classe et une décennie à être encore un sujet de moquerie parmi les jeunettes qui fréquentent ses toilettes, elle a bien envie d’avoir à son tour de quoi faire pression sur d’autres.  
Alors elle les regarde. Très intensément. Elles la fascinent.  
Les filles s’empressent dans les robes l’une de l’autre et noient mots tendres et gémissements par le bruit de la chasse d’eau régulièrement actionnée. Ça n’empêche pas Myrtle d’en profiter.

Quand elles ont fini et s’éclipsent, rougissantes, Myrtle en a oublié qu’elle voulait se révéler à elles telle Peeves et triompher de leur surprise et de leur mortification. Au lieu de cela, terrée dans son réservoir de chasse, tremblante, elle connaît une curieuse tiédeur humide qu’elle avait oubliée depuis sa mort.

À son tour, elle fouille sous ses jupes, à la recherche de sa chair, et imite sur elle-même ce qu’elle a vu les autres faire. Elle gémit de surprise en découvrant les nouvelles sensations qui la parcourent, qu’elle ignorait de son vivant.

Depuis, il lui arrive encore plus fréquemment qu’autrefois de se lamenter sur le fait que personne ne l’aime et qu’elle soit éternellement toute seule… et entre deux lamentations, elle se console en jouant des doigts, poussant de longs gémissements qui effraient les jeunes élèves innocentes.


	9. Marcus/Oliver - La loi du plus fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des bonnes et des mauvaises raisons de fraterniser avec l'adversaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La loi du plus fort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Marcus Flint x Oliver Wood  
>  **Genre :** abusif  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Joanne K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "la loi du plus fort est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air"   
> pour Ishime, pour passer le temps pendant le NaNo '08   
> **Avertissement :** mention de sexe, pas joyeux  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

La loi du plus fort, qui dit « celui qui se laisse faire, perd »... Oliver a voulu croire que ça n'était que du foin, que ça ne voulait rien dire, que ça ne changeait pas grand' chose (et qu'après tout, quand on y pense, ça n'est pas plus moche pour le passif que pour l'actif).

S'il s'est laissé faire par Flint, ça n'est pas par faiblesse. Juste qu'ils en avaient envie tous les deux et qu'il fallait bien que l'un des deux le fasse.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que, son affaire finie, Flint le toise et se moque :  
« Sûr, que je ne regrette pas. Moi, je pourrai encore voler sur un balai, demain. »


	10. équipe Gryffindor - Le plus formidable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est beau d'être passionné, mais Oliver l'est quand même juste un peu trop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le plus formidable !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** Oliver Wood et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Un jour ou l’autre faudra bien que quelqu’un lui dise que ce n’est que du quidditch... »  
> pour Laitue"> sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ’10)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 150

Oliver sort de chaque entraînement comme d’une bataille et de chaque match comme d’une vraie guerre. L’esprit d’équipe, la stratégie, les points marqués et perdus, pour lui c’est du sérieux. Très sérieux. Et même si oui, le reste de l’équipe est d’accord pour trouver que le quidditch c’est très important et que la gloire de remporter la Coupe vaut largement toute la sueur qu’ils pourront verser pour s’en donner les moyens… parfois ils se disent que leur cher capitaine va un petit peu trop loin.

« Un jour ou l’autre faudra bien que quelqu’un lui dise que ce n’est que du quidditch...  
\- Mais il nous demandera ce qu’on entend pas « _que_ » et qui acceptera de lui expliquer ? »

...car il croira entendre ses meilleurs joueurs dénigrer ce qui est toute sa vie et au mieux ça le mettra dans une rage folle le poussant à changer les joueurs de son équipe, au pire dans une grosse déprime…


	11. Harry/Oliver - Adrénaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand l'amour mutuel pour le Quidditch et l'excitation des matchs mènent à... autre chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Flying high_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Harry Potter/Oliver Wood  
>  **Genre :** tension sexuelle  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Harry / Oliver Wood, "adrénaline"  
> pour HeadMaze"> sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ’10)   
> **Avertissements :** _underage sex_ mais bah, s’ils sont tous les deux mineurs mais autour de l’âge du consentement et avec peu de différence entre les deux…  
>  **Continuité :** disons quand Harry est assez grand pour… hum, bon, c’est peut-être du TWT en fait ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230

L’amour du quidditch, c’est quelque chose qu’on a dans le sang, quelque chose qui prend toute sa mesure pendant les matchs et devient inexplicable entre. Dès le premier coup de sifflet donné, tout se noie dans un tourbillon d’une magie méconnue.

Le vol, la vitesse, le vent, les cris des spectateurs, l’excitation qu’on ressent soi-même et celle des autres joueurs qu’ils vous communiquent, tant de votre propre équipe que vos adversaires – l’équipe forme comme un nouvel organisme, un essaime réduit. Les flashs de couleur des balles et des joueurs eux-mêmes, les figures risquées, les frôlements, les collisions… les chocs mais pas de douleur, anesthésiée par la folie du sport.

Les premières années, Harry craignait que prendre goût au quidditch veuille dire s’habituer à tout cela et s’en lasser – mais non, comme l’espérait Oliver, sa passion n’a fait que croître, match après match.

Même une fois de retour au sol, il est impossible de vraiment atterrir tout de suite. Devoir lâcher leurs balais avant que la fièvre ne soit retombée ne fait que l’excarber. Eux qui partagent la passion du quidditch, ils laissent leur raison quelque part là-haut au-dessus du terrain et une fois dans les vestiaires, dans les douches, ils célèbrent la victoire en finissant d’exsuder toute cette adrénaline, en suant encore, en tremblant, en épuisant tous leurs muscles jusqu’à enfin libérer leurs esprits comme leurs corps.


	12. Mary Sue et ses ailes dans le dos ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Mary Sue et son secret trop bien gardé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _So beautiful it’s a curse_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** parody!Sue et des élèves lambda  
>  **Genre :** wing fic/parodie  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling et des franges superficielles du fandom ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « De gré ou de force, ils allaient savoir son secret et l’aider. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Avertissement :** tournures de phrases encore plus prout-prout que naturellement !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son secret ailé désespère Mary-Sue. Les ailes de colombe qui ornent son dos et la rendent semblable à un ange la mettent à l’écart des enfants banals. Elles sont si belles qu’elle doit les cacher soigneusement sous ses robes et vit dans la crainte qu’elles soient découvertes.  
Car alors tout le monde la regardera comme quelque chose de différent d’eux, de merveilleux, de fantastique.

Plusieurs fois elle a bien pensé que ça y était. Surtout quand il y a eu tout ce raffut autour de Lupin et de poils.  
Mais non. Ils sont décidément tous trop bêtes pour s’en apercevoir !


	13. Cho & Marietta vs Harry & Hermione - Liens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça semblait pourtant une bonne idée, au début, d'avoir rejoint ce club, et puis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Puisque ça n'était pas une amitié  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** Cho Chang & Marietta Edgecomb ; mention de Harry et Hermione  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K.Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Collaboration » pour hp_100_mots ( octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _The Order of the Phoenix_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le traitement indigne que cette Granger a fait subir à Marietta et pire encore, que Harry l’approuve, achève de dégoûter Cho. Elle aime bien Harry et était d’accord fréquenter son étrange cercle, mais Marietta est son amie depuis plus longtemps. Elle la connaît. Elle n’est pas une espionne à la solde de leurs ennemis qui aurait infiltré l’association exprès pour les trahir, elle a craqué sous la pression, et est-ce que ça n’arrive pas à tout le monde des erreurs de jugement ?  
Hermione en revanche n’a jamais été son amie et ne pourra plus l’être. Leur _association_ est rompue.


	14. élèves - Discriminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Sorciers ont quand même quatre couleurs et trois nuances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une autre forme de discrimination  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** des élèves de Hogwarts (Poudlard)  
>  **Genre :** gen/meta  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Apprentissage » pour hp_100_mots ( octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
>  **Avertissements :** racisme et un peu de sexisme  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’apprentissage le plus radical pour les _muggle-raised_ qui quittent leur école normale pour débarquer à Hogwarts, c’est qu’ici on s’en fiche à peu près, de la couleur de votre peau et d’à quelle époque vos ancêtres sont arrivés dans le pays, ou que vous soyez une fille.   
Oubliées, les mises à l’écart ou la sensation de communauté que vous avez pu connaître dans votre petite enfance ; l’important dans ce monde-ci c’est depuis combien de générations vos ancêtres sont magiques, et aussi, de laquelle des quatre personnalités stéréotypées vous vous approchez le plus.   
La discrimination prend une toute autre forme…


	15. Scorpius & Albus S. - Vivre à Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux petits nouveaux, parmi les Première Année, avec chacun un lourd héritage, se rencontrent. Entre eux, l'amitié est au rendez-vous. Mais, et entre les différentes Maisons de l'école, l'est-elle aussi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vivre à Hogwarts  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  & the Deathly Hallows  
>  **Personnages :** Scorpius Malfoy, Albus S. Potter  
>  **Genre :** écolier  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "L'art de vivre ressemble plus à un match de lutte qu'à un ballet." d'après une citation de Marc-Aurèle, pour Gabriela_Gosden" > lors d'un vieux mème à drabbles (le tome 7 venait juste de sortir, c'est dire si ça date...)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : du côté de l'épilogue (PotterMore n'existait pas encore à l'époque)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 330

On leur a raconté, avant de les mettre dans le train, comment ça se passerait, à Hogwarts. La Répartition, les Quatre Maisons, et les relations bien orchestrées entre elles, avec des tas de règles tacites sur leur agencement. À les entendre, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un ballet bien ordonné entre les élèves des différentes affiliations. Sur place, certains ont déchanté : en fait de camaraderie et de saine compétition, ils ont surtout vu rivalité, tension, parfois même mépris ; ils découvriront bientôt une guerre larvée si jamais l'écart des points se creuse trop, voire presque ouverte quand la saison de Quidditch démarrera.

Pour Malfoy, Scorpius et Potter, Albus, envoyés à Hufflepuff, à l'ébahissement des tablées de Slytherin et de Gryffindor – noyés dans les applaudissements de circonstance, il y a même eu quelques sifflets de la part d'élèves plus âgés qu'ils ne connaissent même pas - l'important, malgré tout ce que leur ont dit leurs pères, c'est d'être acceptés par les autres.

Ça a été dur, dans le train ; Draco Malfoy a toujours répété à son fils qu'il valait mieux que la plupart des autres élèves, lui a bien recommandé de choisir avec soin ses relations, mais les élèves plus âgés retrouvant leurs amis l'ont bousculé et laissé en dehors de leurs groupes, avec une petite grappe de Première Année – parmi lesquels Albus Potter, laissé derrière par son grand frère et lui tout aussi seul.

(Albus a bien failli se retrouver à Slytherin, mais le désir qu'il avait de rester avec le premier camarade dont il se soit rapproché dans le train, celui qui était déjà en passe de devenir un ami, l'a emporté sur le reste.)  
Bon, ils sont déjà dans la même Maison, ça fait un premier ami pour chacun. Après tout, ils l'ont vu à la gare : leurs parents avaient l'air de se connaître, même si, trop occupés par le départ des enfants, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de venir se parler. C'est un bon début, non ?


	16. Draco & Theodore - Bande à part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce type solitaire, il le voulait dans son équipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bande à part  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "C'est dans le noir et ses propres larmes que Ioannes éteint l'âme de Theodore. / Seul."  
> d'après Guru_Messakira pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité :** tome 6, il me semble - ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus relu la série.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Theodore seul, parmi le reste des élèves de leur tranche d'âge, est vu par Draco comme un possible égal. Les autres lui sont inférieurs. Et pourtant lui seul, encore, refuse de rejoindre sa bande. La solidarité entre enfants de Death-eaters, lui n'en a rien à faire.

Son intelligence, pourtant, leur serait utile. Mais justement, estime celui qui préfère faire bande à part : une intelligence collective est toujours moindre que la somme de ses parties. D'après lui, c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas s'associer à eux. Surtout s'il doit les tirer vers le haut et y perdre plus qu'eux...


	17. Padma & Parvati - Des couleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Différences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des rubans de couleur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** Padma  & Parvati Patil  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « faveur » pour hp_100_mots (1 er octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les jumelles Patil se ressemblent physiquement comme deux gouttes d’eau. Petites, elles étaient inséparables. Puis en grandissant, elles ont développé leur personnalité. Quand le Choixpeau les a envoyées dans des Maisons séparées, elles en ont pris leur parti.   
L’objection principale qu’elles ont envers appartenir à Gryffindor ou Ravenclaw, ce sont les couleurs attitrées. Elles avaient chacune leur préférée qui se retrouvait dans les rubans utilisés pour marquer leurs affaires ou accessoriser leurs tenues et se différencier discrètement d’un simple coup d’oeil. Et il se trouve qu’elles jurent avec les couleurs officielles.   
Ça n’est pas bien grave mais… un peu vexant.


	18. Angelina - Creuset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la magie qui s'agite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un creuset bouillonnant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The goblet of fire_  
>  **Personnage :** Angelina Johnson  
>  **Genre :** gen   
> **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J? K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Chaudron » pour hp_100_mots (22 octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
>  **Note :** rien n'est dit textuellement sur l'ethnie d'Angelina dans les livres, il est seulement suggéré qu'elle porte des dreadlocks et depuis que les films ont engagé des actrices noires pour la jouer l'idée est ancrée maintenant ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début du tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La Coupe de Feu palpite et bouillonne. Pleine des bouts de parchemins porteurs des noms de tant et tant d’élèves - et les mages puissants savent combien les noms peuvent tenir de pouvoir - de leur empreinte, de leurs espoirs, de leurs craintes, on croirait un cratère sacré qui distille leur identité même et dont personne ne sait ce qu’il sortira.   
Angelina a l’âge pour depuis la semaine dernière. Elle ne se pense pas forcément la meilleure, mais qui sait comment ce creuset choisira ? Elle est courageuse et astucieuse. Elle tente sa chance et ajoute son nom au mélange.


	19. Percy/Oliver - Un balain dans le c*l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Surprise !!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le balai que tu as dans...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Percy Weasley\Oliver Wood, les Jumeaux  
>  **Genre :** un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K.Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et dans le même temps, il a cette sensation tenace d’être lui-même passé au travers d’une tragédie, d’une douleur immense qu’il sent imminente, déposée sur une autre que lui. » d'après OiseauVermillon,   
> puis auto-suite, sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Luisant de sueur du front à son torse nu, les pupilles dilatées et brandissant une bièraubeurre comme une batte, Oliver Wood fait brusquement irruption dans le dortoir, brisant net le sortilège de tranquillité que Percy avait jeté autour de son lit.

\- Percy Weasley ! surprise ! je suis là pour décoincer le balai que tu as dans le cul ! T’as assez bu pour ça ? pas encore ? Oh, les Jumeaux ! à boire pour votre frère!  
Fred et George, hilares, les arrosent d’alcool. Oliver s’effondre comme une masse sur Percy dégoûté et se met à ronfler comme un porc.

-

Horripilé par le traitement qu’on lui fait subir, Percy jette ses frères à la porte du dortoir et lance un nouveau sortilège protecteur. Fred et George sont ravis d’aller retrouver les filles dans la Salle Commune de toute façon. Dès qu’ils ont tourné les talons, Oliver se relève, presque sobre et plein d’entrain.

\- Super ! Maintenant qu’ils croient que ça n’était qu’une blague, on va pouvoir être tranquilles.  
\- Tu avais vraiment besoin de me jouer une comédie pareille ? râle Percy, moyennement d’humeur.  
\- Hey, proteste Oliver, vexé : mais c’est toi qui voulais garder ça secret, à la base…


	20. Ron/Viktor/Hermione - Disgrâce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'une part, un type qu'il admirait même s'il jouait dans une équipe adverse, de l'autre, sa meilleure amie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Fallen idol_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ron Weasley ; Ron/Hermione et/ou Ron/Viktor  
>  **Genre :** mini drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K.Rowling, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _The Goblet of Fire_ /La coupe de feu  
>  **Thème :** il me semble me souvenir qu’après le passage du Yule Ball, il y a mention rapide d’une figurine désarticulée  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~300

_Comment t’as pu… !_  
C’est dégoûtant.  
Je te croyais au-dessus de ça.  
Ç’aurait été n’importe qui d’autre, encore…  
Pourquoi pas moi, d’abord ?  
Ça s’appelle de la trahison, tu sais ? 

Ron saisit la figurine qui tournait en rond sur sa table de chevet. Il la regarda de près, d’un air mauvais.  
De colère, sa main se mit à trembler. Il résolut le problème en la frappant de toutes ses forces contre le rebord.  
Après ça, un des bras pendait lamentablement, l’épaule désarticulée par la violence du choc.  
Il se saisit d’une jambe et la tordit, jusqu’à ce qu’elle craque. La figurine, dans ses mains, eut un sursaut. Il tira sur l’autre jambe jusqu’à ce que toutes les articulations se rompent. Et il mordit la tête, lui tordit la nuque.  
Sans s’en apercevoir, il s’était mis à sangloter, des sanglots secs qui s’étranglaient dans sa gorge.  
Son bras lui semblait de plomb. Il n’était plus capable de torturer plus avant la chose qui gisait là au creux de sa main, pendant comme une poupée de chiffon.  
Deux ou trois tremblements convulsifs lui parcoururent le bras. Finalement, il repoussa la douleur et le chagrin -  
 _Je suis un homme, moi !_  
\- et rassembla toute sa colère, pour, une dernière fois, flanquer la figurine contre le coin dur de la table en bois.  
Un des bras vola.

Désespéré, il enfouit ce qui restait de la petite idole tout au fond de sa valise, et s’enfuit du dortoir, ne voulant plus voir ce fiasco en face. Malgré sa volonté de prouver son détachement -  
 _(Je suis un grand garçon, je n’ai pas besoin d’une poupée, d’abord !)_  
\- des larmes de dépit lui brûlaient les yeux. Incapable de retrouver la salle commune, ne voulant croiser personne, et pour noyer ces larmes qui lui faisaient encore plus honte, il courut se réfugier sous la douche, les cacher sous un jet plus brûlant encore.


	21. Ron & Hermione - All work and no play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne pas faire *que* bûcher dur ni *que* buller...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _All work and no play_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.  
>  **Note :** et puis le titre est emprunté à Stephen King
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pourquoi ne le laissait-on jamais s’amuser un peu ? »  
> d’après Laitue"> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16-26 juillet ’10)  
>  **Continuité :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« S’amuser un peu ça ne fait de mal à personne, tu sais ? demanda Ron. Tu devrais sortir un peu, de temps en temps, et profiter de ton temps libre. Au lieu de rester enfermée comme ça à t’user les yeux et la santé en général sur ces vieux livres poussiéreux… »

Hermione ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son livre, justement. Elle tourna posément sa page.

« Et qui paniquera la veille des examens et sera bien content de pouvoir me demander de l’aider à faire ses devoirs parce qu’il aura passé son temps à s’amuser au lieu d’étudier ? »


End file.
